


SAVE Them All

by Cosmic_Cookie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Female Chara (Undertale), Gender-Neutral Frisk (Undertale), Ghost Chara (Undertale), Houseplant Flowey (Undertale), Mute Frisk (Undertale), Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, au thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Cookie/pseuds/Cosmic_Cookie
Summary: Everyone deserves a happy ending. That is what Frisk believes, and that is what led them to free the two that nearly everyone else believed were unable to be saved.





	SAVE Them All

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh.. this is just an idea that I kind of really really like? By that I mean Flowey-Pot and Ghost-Chara. I think they're both cool ideas, so why not mash 'em together? Obviously I'm stretching it as far as plot and how things work, but I think I made it believable, at least. That being said, I hope everyone enjoys!

There had to be a way. Time and time again Frisk had spared everyone. They helped everyone. They freed everyone. Everyone.. except them. The two who needed their mercy the most were always left behind. They were left imprisoned in the mountain every time, while everyone else were free to leave. The two kids who died so long ago. The two lonely kids who couldn't move on. It wasn't right. It wasn't fair. There had to be a way to save them, as well. A way to give them a second chance at life.

This was why they did it. Frisk reset time and time again after getting their 'happy ending,' just because they couldn't stand to see anyone suffer. Not even them. Frisk had come so far.. there was no way they'd give up now. So again they tried, searching for the answers they needed. Surely, with enough DETERMINATION, they would succeed.

It took so many tries. So many attempts failed before they got closer than they'd ever been. This had to be it. This had to be the solution!

Again they reached the end of the road. Frisk led everyone out of the mountain.. except for two. That was alright, though, because Frisk had a plan.

Returning to the mountain, along with many others who planned to gather things important to them, they decided to start with the one that would be the easiest. A clay pot in hand, they walked back to the place where everything began. He would be upset at first, but Frisk was certain he would be much happier in the long run. Asriel-- or rather, Flowey, eventually found himself carefully placed into the pot, and together, he and Frisk made their way through the ruins.

Toriel was surprised when the child returned carrying the living flower, but they looked so happy that she didn't question it. 'A friend in need,' they'd motioned to her with their free hand. That was all she needed to know.

Carrying what they'd gathered, they walked back through Snowdin, then Waterfall, gradually being joined by others along the way. In hotland, they all stopped by a familiar lab.

Undyne had nothing to retrieve from her charred home, and so had been helping Alphys gather her things, instead. When everyone arrived, they were already finished. However, Frisk had something to do here before they could leave. Returning to the old lab, they had asked Alphys to stay behind with them for a little bit longer. Everyone else agreed to meet up at the castle later.

She was uncertain. It wasn't a surprise. Frisk had thought she might be reluctant to the idea. But eventually they talked her into it. Frisk was certain that no harm would come from trying. If anything went wrong, they would just return to their SAVE.

So it began. A few experimental operations later, a familiar soul, almost too shattered to exist, broke away from Frisk's. It wavered and shook as if it might fall apart at any moment, but Frisk took it in their arms and held it close. The pieces melded together with DETERMINATION that Frisk had unknowingly given it. Then, something strange happened. A red gel-like material began to cover it, then expanded away and began to take shape, colors filling into it slowly like ink.

Soon enough, what looked to be a human girl floated gently in the place of the shattered soul. Her dark red hair fell to her jawline, and her red eyes were unmistakable.

Frisk greeted her with gentle hand motions.

She looked confused and disoriented. They were seperate. But how? And why? Could it be.. the kid figured out how to truly save everyone? Even... her?

A smile spread across her face.

"Even after all this time, you still think you can save everyone?"

Frisk's reply was immediate. They nodded.

"Do you even realize what you've done? You've set me free. You gave me your determination. I can do whatever I please now, without anyone getting in my way. Not even you can stop me."

She reached out to grab them, but her hand phased right through.

"Wh.. what..?"

She tried again.

"Why.. can't I touch you?!"

Frisk hadn't been expecting that, either. They looked to Alphys for an explanation, and she shrugged. She had never done anything like this before. She was surprised it even worked as well as it had.

"I-I s-suppose it could be th-that.. I mean.. t-technically she's still.. dead. So, e-even though she has-- I mean.. you g-gave.. so she has d-d-determination.. She can't.. err.. Well, she's l-like... a ghost now. Um.. I-It's possible that.. with enough d-determination she could.. but that's, uh... only if you want, Frisk.. b-because she c-can't.. You'd h-have to g-give her enough. She's s-still a.. a part o-of you. I-In a manner of sp-speaking," the reptilian monster rambled, hoping to answer whatever questions they seemed to have.

Frisk nodded in understanding and motioned a quick 'thank you.'

Chara, however, looked absolutely livid. "No! No no no! This can't be happening! You can't do this!" she shouted furiously, body twisting in the air. Her form began to melt, eyes and mouth filling with a black liquid that overflowed and ran down her face. The lower half of her body shifted and lost color, melting together in a stream of red. She loomed over Frisk and hissed bitterly, "You are not the one in control!"

However, all of it was just empty threats, and Frisk knew. There was nothing she could do in her current state. She was harmless.

Frisk didn't reply, simply frowned as the incorporeal girl glared at them. The little flower shrunk in it's pot, filled with something he couldn't identify. An emotion? Worry? Concern? Surely not.

Chara tried to leave them, but started to come undone at a certain distance from Frisk, and was forced to return. Her determination was not her own, after all. Frisk was the one keeping her alive.

Eventually the girl seemed to relax, though she was still furious with her state of being, and hovered gently just behind Frisk as they led the way to the castle. The two siblings weren't happy yet, but they could leave the mountain at last. This was enough for Frisk. Eventually they would find true happiness for the two. This was just the first step.

The initial introduction to everyone was by far the hardest part of Frisk's plan. Flowey pretended not to know anyone, and no one had anything to say about it. Chara, however, was another story. Her form looked nearly identical to when she'd been alive, even wearing the clothes from the day she'd died. There was no denying who she was. She played along, though, putting on a sweet act to hide her malicious intent. Frisk was thankful for that.

Shock was one way of wording everyone's reaction. Toriel and Asgore started crying, which turned to sobbing when they realized they couldn't touch her. Frisk thought about giving her enough DETERMINATION to become corporeal for a short amount of time, but they knew she was too unstable for that just yet. Maybe one day, but certainly not today. Frisk was fairly certain that if he was able, Sans would have killed her on the spot. Luckily, neither of them could do anything to harm the other. Undyne just seemed glad that the king and queen were so happy, and Papyrus didn't really understand what the big deal was, but went along with all the excitement anyway.

It was the start of something good. Frisk was certain that they would never have to reset again. Everyone was free, and true happiness was just around the corner for all. There would be bumps, no doubt, but Frisk was certain everything would work out in the end.

This would be the perfect happy ending they'd always wanted for everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, I'm not very good at multiple-chapter stories, so this is all you're getting. If I get more ideas I might continue, but this is more of a one-shot thing. If you have some ideas of your own, feel free to write stories about this little AU all you want. All I ask is that you send a link my way so I can read it! I'd love to see you guys adapt this to make new stories.


End file.
